Forum:Issues wih videos
I don't know if anyone has noticed, but videos are causing site layout problems when their added into the appearance sections. Welcome to the reason we never used videos in the early days and why I continue to this day depise the use of them in wikias. They do not conply to our system of doing things and will often want to do what they want to do. Regardless to my thoughts, you guys now have a layout issue that has to be addressed. 09:01, August 20, 2017 (UTC) :Oh and I was logged off, that was me - Angel Emfrbl aka on wing hawk. I switched browsers and for some reason enocuntered log-in problems. As one of the founders I do not like that these things are on the wikia but I have no intention of going against the community. 09:03, August 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Also, you haven't updated Image Guidelines in regards to these videos your adding... If they are being allowed they should be addressed. 09:18, August 20, 2017 (UTC) * Can you clarify what these layout problems are exactly? * Don't we use videos just for episodes? So what do you mean "when their added into the appearance sections"? Believe it or not, Angel, we didn't get a choice about videos. Staff decided on their own. 11:32, August 20, 2017 (UTC) See a page like Shanks, I find them sloppy, their leaving white gaps all over the place. Was they discussed? As far as I know I thought we were using them only for episodes and I protested then. But the community has made an agreement on that one and I won't go against it founder or not. But you have not addressed this at all in Image Guidelines, videos are still listed in the "do not add". Also, why on articles? If there was a discussion, I want to see it, if there wasn't I'm protesting this is a step too far. This is why gifs were allowed. We barely have any control over videos and now more are appearing? Why? A gif we can control a video we cannot. 13:28, August 20, 2017 (UTC) :Okay, I've looked up, I'm not sure if their ad related or not but they appear as a blank video that when you click disappears, is anyone else seeing them? 13:30, August 20, 2017 (UTC) ::Yep, I'm definitely going to say its a ad related problem as it just appeared on another wikia I edit and that one has no oppotunties for videos. Whenever the annoying thing appears on a page, you have no ads on the right side and there is a white space. It appears usually in the "appearance" section. It really messes up things ::Heaven knows what its an ad for. Can someone confirm still if its a problem my end or if they are also getting it? Depending the situation I may have to get hold the wiki-staff and ask some questions. Oh bother... I'd rather throw up random "Objection" jokes in peoples' blog then tactical inter-wiki problems... =_= ::Well that solves one problem... But Image Guidelines still needs to be addressed. 13:36, August 20, 2017 (UTC) I don't see any videos on that page. If it's an ad issue, please read and report it to staff following those instructions. :If I see it again, I'll note it, I've seen is 4 times in different places, but I've not seen in the last few hours and I've been on the wikias since then. I'm hoping its naturally gone away. ^_^ 17:49, August 20, 2017 (UTC) It would be nice if staff had asked us before they added videos like the one on Big Mom's page. Maybe we could ask them to remove the videos or give us control over them. 18:41, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Those are called and cannot be taken down since they are part of the wiki modernization. You can try asking to contribute to their script and content, though, to ensure good quality videos. Try asking Brandon Rhea. Good idea, I just asked him. 02:41, August 28, 2017 (UTC)